Never to End
by Nikkilovespink3
Summary: Michelle's dream comes true when she gets to interview Justin Bieber, not to mention spend the weekend with him in the Bahamas. But with her modeling and his Rockstardom, is the realtionship doomed?
1. Dibs

**This is my first story on this site, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy it and you will get your next chapter after I get my five reviews! Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

The Excitement was Killing me, I got to interview someone! It will be featured in SEVENTEEN MAGAZINE!

Ok so what if my mom is the editor and I have modeled in it millions of times.

That didn't matter to me, I only got that job for my ' Classic beauty' and 'perfect swimsuit body' in other words I was nice to look at.

I wanted to be more than Michelle Freud the 'pretty face' , I wanted to be known for my intellegence instead of my face.

People said I was unique with my ' Dark green with eyes with golden touches' that apparently perfectly complimented my ' perfect, golden locks' that had the 'perfect amount of wave'.

I mean come on! I just see my hair as a big frizzy mess that stretched to my waist.

But whatever I guess, this was all going to change because tomorrow I have a interview with a famous celebrity, and my mom is just about to tell me who so I can prepare.

" Honey, you are great at everything you do. But this might be hard for you. I have good news and bad news. I will start with bad." My mom said to me, she is known to be a pessimist so I never entirely listen to what she says.

" OK mom whatever, but I dont see what could be bad about me fullfilling my dream."

" You are interviewing Justin Bieber..." she said, holding her breath at the end.

" Uhh... ok so whats so bad about that?" I asked, see I told you she was a negative person! Now to find out who ' Justin Bieber' is.

" Well lets just say, it will be easy for you to get off task and distracted. Now the good news is you are spending the weekend with him and his entourage in ATLANTIS!" YES! I swear Atlantis is my favorite place ever. I go there whenever I can, this was going to be a good weekend.

" So go and research Justin Bieber, because I know for a fact that you have know clue who he is. Be prepared because you will be following him around all weekend and taking the funny things that happen and putting them in the report." mom said.

" I love you Mommy! I am so excited for the trip this weekend, AND I get to interview." I said jumping up and down then ran off to my office to get on my computer and research.

Here goes nothing, I said to myself as I typed Justin Bieber into the search engine.

I had one night to figure out everything there is to know about him.

The second the results came up I nearly fainted.

I swear he was the cutest boy I ever saw.. ever.

Those Brown eyes stared right into my soul.

I looked over at the clock 6:30 pm I was to get on my flight to the Bahamas at 9:00 tomorrow morning so in order for me to get enough sleep to function ( I need a 10 hour minimum or I am a complete zombie.) I need to get to sleep by ahh!

Too much math... where is that damn calculator... by about 11 something, time to get to work.

I spent the rest of night blasting every song Justin has ever written/sang/appeared in.

While watching every interview and reading everything he has tweeted for the last three months. I was quite proud of myself I must say.

I was so close to missing my flight this morning, stupid airport security saying I can't bring my perfume.

Anyways now here I am walking upto Justin's room for our first meeting and the beginning of our weekend together.

The only people supposed to be in the room now were Justin and his best friend Ryan.

Having basically cyber stalked both of them all night last night, I knew this was going to be fun.

**Justin's POV:**

Great I get to be followed around by an interviewer all weekend. Oh well lets make the best of it!

At least I am at my favorite place on the planet, with my best friend ever.

" Ok Ok GO!" Ryan said and we started our water chugging contest.

We just were about to finish and declare a winner when we heard a knock on the door.

" And the fun begins." I whispered to myself as I went to answer the door.

HOLY MOTHER OF! Wait I knew what Ryan was thinking... before I continue my thoughts.

" DIBS." I whispered in Ryan's ear and he had a defeated look on his face.

Then I looked back over at one of the, scratch that THE most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

As I took her in little by little, my heart almost stopped.

She wore tall wedge heels ( which didn't make her taller than me.) They made her legs look amazing. Then she wore a low cut red sundress that hugged her in all the right places.

Her hair was the most beautiful gold and her eyes the most enchanting green.

She just stood there smiling at me, it looked as though she was checking me out like I was her.

Time to turn on the charm.

" Hello there beautiful." I said to her, giving her my 'flirt' smile.

" Hi Justin." She said and pulled me into a hug. My kind of woman, I also noticed that when she hugs her leg bends like what happens in romantic movies in the kissing scenes. I have to remember that one.

" Hello Ryan." She turned to him and gave him a hug also. I looked at him and mouthed dibs, just to make sure he got the message. And kept his hands to himself.

" Let's get to it." She said and I led her into the main part of the room she went and sat down on the bed and crossed her legs and placed a note pad on her lap.

I stood there and stared for a moment, then relizing how stupid I must have looked I went over and sat down next to her and placed my arm around her shoulders.

Ryan pulled up a chair and sat infront of us.

" First I have to ask, Do you have a sister?" Ryan said. Thats what happens when you dont call dibs, maybe next time bro.

She laughed.

" Sorry, I am the only child. But anyways arent I supposed to be interviewing you two?" She asked, as if she was getting confused herself.

" Well, I dont see that working. What about a question for a question?" I asked her. I cant just let her get away.

" Well if that is the only way I can get you both to corroporate.." she said smiling.

" My turn." she said.

" Justin, first is first. Are you single?" she asked.

" And ready to mingle." I replied with a smile. And she wrote it down.

" Are you single?" I asked back.

" Recently." she said, and for a second I could swear she looked sad. But she quickly whiped the look off her face and moved on. I will get that answer later.

" What type of girl are you interested in?" she said, getting more flirtatious. I think I saw a pattern here.

" Someone Smart, with beautiful eyes and a nice smile." I answered and we stared into eachothers eyes for a moment.

" Your face looks familiar, how do I know you?" Ryan asked, obviously trying to ruin the moment. I will get him back later.

" I am in Seventeen alot, but I also have a contract with Victoria's secret." she replyed, looking away from me politley.

Victoria's secret you say? I will have to go through Ryan's stash tonight and look for her.

" Wait, how old are you?" I asked her.

" So not fair! It's my turn! And sixteen." she happily looked back to me, with a joking look in her eyes.

" I am going to start the fan questions, my phone will select them randomly." she said and help up and Iphone with a purple case that was covered in stickers.

She turned the back to me and I attempted to read them.

" Boys R Toys?" I looked up at her smiling.

" What? It's a fact!" her eyes still had that hint of humor. " And it is my turn."

" First question, Ryan Bebe1623 wants to know if you are a virgin?"

" Technically..." he said, his eyes traveling around the room.

"Well, I would rather not get details on that one so... next question."

" Justin, Sasha_shay wants to know if you will have sex with her." She said normally then she re-read what she said.

" Whoops,sorry I didn't Filter the questions."She Blushed the cutest pink ever.

" Don't worry about it shawty, that is a common question." I replied to her, patting her shoulder having forgotten my arm was around her.

" Well, I think I got enough for today, I do have all weekend!" She looked at me with a mischevious look in her eye.

" I vote we go to the pool." Ryan said.

" I'm in." Beautiful added... wait..

" Whats you name?" I asked her, I cant believe I missed that one.

" Oh, Sorry my name is Michelle Frued."

" Ok Michelle, lets go swimming. I have the perfect secret spot. Meet us in the loby in 40 minutes."

" I'll be there." she replied and walked out of the room turning around in the door way to blow me a kiss and wave a Ryan.

" Dude, do you know how lucky you are?" Ryan turned to me, dumbfounded.

" I am starting to realize."

" You just bagged yourself a Victoria's Secret model." He said to me and we did our handshake.


	2. A Magical Moment

**I know I am breaking my own rule about the whole 'five comment' thing but I looked on today and got excited that ANYONE was reading my story, let alone people adding it to alets and favorites. So here I am contradicting myself. I will try to be stronger next time because the five comment rule does still apply! This chapter has alot of fluff, which I am a big fan of so if you dont like fluff than stop reading right... here. Ok Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

**Michelle POV:**

His southern twang went straight to my heart. Accents were always my weakness, they have gotten me into alot of trouble...

Now to find a bathing suit, I had packed five. Always having been an over packer.

I decided on one that was a metallic blue string bikini.

The thought of Justin in a bathing suit made my heart skip a beat.

I have never experienced a feeling like this before, it feels like birds are mating in my stomach and my heart us about to take off to mars.

I looked at my watch, I had five minutes. I quickely roughed up my hair and threw on a pair of daisy dukes and flip flops. I had no time to find a shirt to put on over my bikini top and I had no problem with walking around in a bathing suit.

On my way to meet Justin and Ryan six boys my age stopped and stared, and about eight middle aged men. The latter sent shivers down my spine. Also I didnt get why they looked in the first place. It's the Bahamas there are girls in bathing suits everywhere you look.

When I arrived in the loby I saw Justin standing there in a White T-shirt and swim trunks. Gorgeous.

Then he looked at me like I was some prized peice of art. I was blushing under his gaze.

" Ryan couldn't join us, he had some, other engagements..."'

**Justin POV:**

Ok, more like I promised Ryan that I would do anything he asked for the whole weekend. IF he let me have alone time with Michelle. I knew this would backfire on me later but I knew it was worth it when I saw her walk out.

My heart stopped again.

This girl was bad for my health.

Oh what I would like to do to her.

_Bad Justin BAD, those are naughty thoughts!_

I had to calm myself down if I was to make it through the day without jumping on her.

What if she didn't like me back?

_No Justin, those are destructive thoughts. Look at the way she looks at you. _

My mind was right, she looked at me like I was the only person on the planet.

But I can handle that later, first I had to stop talking to myself like I had some sort of mentle disorder.

_skitsofrenia? _The person inside my mind asked me.

_You know, that is a possibility. Wait a minute that is exactly what I was talking about SHUT UP!_

_Psh, fine but I was just trying to help. _The voice said than finally dissappeared.

" Well, I guess it is just you and me then. Are you ready to show me this secret location you told me about?"

" I would be glad to my lady." I said and hooked arms with her while she laughed.

I took her to my own secret place, it was a cove that no tourests really knew about. So we were all by our selves.

" This is beautiful! How did i never find this, I come here almost 3 times a year!" She exclamed looking around, taking in the natural beauty of the area.

" I just stumbled across it one day." I said smiling, recalling the story...

Chaz was running after a group of swimsuit models, me and Ryan followed him to make sure he didn't get beat up for peeping... again. We followed him into here where the Models were having their photo shoot. But I think I should keep that story to myself.

As I was having my memory, I got the sudden feeling of gliding through air then

SPLASH!

Michelle had jumped into the water while holding my hand. She came up from the water chocking and laughing at the same time.

" Are, you ok. Are you dying. Please tell me you can breathe." I said swimming up to her and putting my hands on her shoulders. Trying to recall the brief C.P.R I had learned in health class.

she started laughing harder.

" Look... On...Your...Face...Lauging...Under...Water...Swallowed.." Was all she managed to get out inbetween laughing fits.

" Oh, you think this is funny don't you." I said, pushing her up against the wall of the cove.

" Yeah, this would be classified as funny." she said, looking into my eyes.

I had a hand on either side of her on the wall, we were an arms length apart and staring into eachothers eyes.

She started looking to my lips and back to my eyes, I took that as an consent. I leaned in for the kiss.

It was soft and slightly hesitant. Yet it was the best first kiss I had ever had.

After it was over she looked at me and said.

" I have never done that on a first date before, it could ruin my rep." her tone was obviously joking at the end.

" I'm corrupting you." I said back, enjoying our close proximity.

" But I think I like it." she replied to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I secured mine around her waist and spun her around in the water. Both of our heads flew back while we laughed and both enjoyed what I felt was the most magical moment ever.


	3. Rule Bending and Nightmares

** I see that people are reading and that makes me happy. I Know that their relationship is moving quickly, but it feels right to both of them so I think we should encourage their happiness :). But People that add to favorites that dont review, I see you. Don't make me start saying names! Ok Enjoy the chapter, It is longer than my other ones. I have alot of chapters sitting on my computer waiting to be posted and alot more plannned for the story than what I have already written. **

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

**Michelle POV :**

" I have a confession to make." I said to Justin, and turned to look at him. We were laying on a secluded beach where it was just him and me.

" Should I be scared?" He joked smiling.

" Up until yesterday I had no clue who you were."

" Up until today I had no clue who the most beautiful woman in the world was."

" Who?"

" You." He said and put that heartbreaking smile on his face.

" Your such a player." I said back and lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

" Well, since you admitted it. Want to go back to my room?" He asked me

I just looked at him dumbfounded. I can't believe I almost fell for him.

" To watch a MOVIE! What did you think I ment?" He said looking at me innocently, I punched him again.

" Your such a jerk!" I said and rolled over on my side turning my back to him.

" I'll let you pick." He said over my shoulder. I turned back around and looked at him.

" Deal."

We went to Blockbuster and walked down the isles looking for movies.

" So, which one my queen?" Justin turned to me and bowed.

" Stepbrothers." I said with a smile, my all time favorite. Well that and Blades of Glory.

" Good choice." He said smiling. We talked all the way back to the hotel about how Stepbrothers was the greatest movie ever and that Will Ferrill deserved and Oscar.

When we got to the room Ryan was there waiting for us.

" Hey dude, want to watch a movie with us?" I asked him, he looked questioningly at how Justin's arm was wrapped around my bare waist. It looked like him and Justin had a silent exchange.

It also looked like Justin didn't want Ryan to watch the movie with us.

" Justin, I still have to get this interview done. It is my job." I said to him with my puppy eyes.

" Fine, come on Ryan." He said, I could tell he was dissapointed.

LIGHTBULB! Why hadn't I thought of it before.

" Wait, Ryan you are single right?"

" Yeah..."

" I have an Idea, now listen ok."

They both nodded.

" You guys are staying for the whole week right?"

" Yeah, your point?" Justin asked.

" Well, why can't I stay the whole week too. I can just tell my mom it will take me longer to get the information I need. Then I can call my best friend Vanessa and Ryan will have someone to hang out with."

" Wait, we could turn this into a whole big party! We could call Chaz, Christian, and Caitlin." Justin said, going along with the plan. Getting as excited as I was.

" I like that idea, is Vanessa hot?" Ryan asked me.

" smokin." I said laughing.

" To make this work we will need to get more rooms." Justin said.

" First lets call them all and tell them to get over here tomorrow." I said.

" Can do." Ryan said pulling out his phone, me and Justin did the same.

After about an hour of phone calls everything was set.

" This just might work, now to get the rooms, I got this one." Justin said, walking up to the front desk. The person working it was a boy about our age, with a bad case of acne. It looked like him and justin were having an argument. Justin walked back over to us and shook his head.

" Pizza face over there won't let me get the rooms because I am 'Under 18' " Justin said angrilly.

" Oh that's an easy fix, I got this one." I said pulling the boys into my room.

**Justin POV: **

I had no clue what was going on, but when she walked out of her bathroom I got a pretty good idea.

She emerged wearing a TIGHT black dress that hit right under her butt and cut low enough for you to see the red lace of her bra. She finished it off with red stilletto heels and darker makeup than she had on before.

" What do you think?" she asked. turning to give us a full view.

" One more thing." I walked over to her and messed up her hair. She looked in the mirror to see what I had done.

" You gave me sex hair!" she said

" Even better now." Ryan said.

" Are you sure this will work?" I asked her on the elevator ride down from her room.

" If you only knew how many times I have done this. It's the reason I brought the outfit, I can get basically anything I want with it." Oh to be a girl.

Me and Ryan watched as she walked over to the boy at the counter. We were just close enough to hear their conversation.

" I need to rent some rooms?" She said leaning against the counter with her cheast practically in the guys face.

" Uh,Uh,I,Uh Miss are you over eighteen?" He asked her, well here goes.

" No, will that be a problem?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

" NO NO of course not." I swear I almost fainted there, that douche.

" The problem is there arent any rooms left because of some stupid concert this week." Pizza-faced-douche bag said, that concert happened to be mine.

" Are you sure there arent any rooms available? I have friends coming and they would be very dissapointed." she said running her fingers up and down his arm. His eyes started to glaze over, then he shook his head to snap himself out of it.

" Well there is the Owners Suite, but it is only for the C.E.O of the resort. He isnt going to come for another six months though."

" How many beds are there?" she asked him

" Six, and Three bedrooms."

" Perfect, can I take that one starting today through next Sunday?" She asked.

" Of course, but the room is pricey."

" Oh that won't be a problem." she said pulling out a credit card. I jumped in.

" No Michelle, this one is on me." Pizza Face looked at me remembering me, he got dissapointed.

" Don't you dare, I have a company credit card. I swear I got it."

" Well I am the man, so there for I pay."

" That is so sexist."

" No, it is a reality." I said and gave the guy my credit card.

" Fine, but only because you insisted."

" Ok the room is the only one on the top floor. Here are Six key cards. Please don't tell anyone I did this." Pizza face pleaded.

" Of course we wouldn't." Michelle smiled to him and we both turned away.

" That was magic." Ryan said giving her a high five as we exited the loby and went to our new room.

She bowed like she was the lead in a play. And pretented to wave to the audience and catch Boquets of flowers.

" So the plan is we all stay in our room, and we just don't tell mom and Scooter about it. We can lead them along for a week no problem. We still have our old room so we can just show up there when we know they are coming." I said to Ryan.

" And my mom isn't here so I don't have to hide anything!" Michelle said.

When we walked into the room I nearly fainted, Ryan almost peed himself, and Michelle Jumped up and down clapping her hands.

We walked into the grand foiet that was all natural stone. We could see into the living room that had a whole wall of windows that looked out onto the ocean with a little door and a deck with chairs. There was a full kitchen connected to the living room. In the next room there was a pool and a spa and again a wall that was a window that connected to the deck. The pool continued outside onto the deck. Then there were the three bedrooms each equipped with two King sized beds. Each room had a different theme. Michelle identified them as 60's retro, Punk Rock, and my favorite Romance. The 'Romance' room had two heart shaped beds, it's own hot tub and the main accent color of the room was red. But it still managed to look classy like the rest of the seat.

" Dude this place is SICK" said Ryan.

" No shit." said Michelle.

About 20 minutes later we were sitting in the living room discussing sleeping arangements. Someone would have to share a bed.

" The girls can take the romance room, me and Vanessa can share a bed and Caitlin can take the other one." Michelle said.

I knew that her and Caitlin would get along. They were both so sweet, also Caitlin was a good friend of mine now, she was actually really happy I had a maybe, someday, girlfriend.

" Now that its settled, can we finally watch that movie?" I asked.

By the first 20 minutes of the Movie Michelle had fallen asleep, her head resting in my lap. I had Ryan talking to my mom on the phone, saying I was in the shower. I didn't want to risk waking Michelle up by talking on the phone. The second he hung up, Michelle started screaming and thrashing around.

" No NO! Please stop it, AHHH!" she screamed, her face looking pained.

" Michelle, it's Justin. You're dreaming, shh it's ok." I said rocking her in my lap, she stopped screaming and she slowly opened her eyes staring at me. Ryan was looking over my shoulder at her.

" Dude, you freaking scared me!" Ryan said. I gave him a look.

" I will leave you two, I uhhh have something urgent to get to, uhhh.. in the pool." Ryan said.

" You, get to that urgent buisness in the pool Ryan." Michelle said and Ryan walked out.

" Are you ok Michelle?" I asked looking her in the eye.

" Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

" This is a wild guess, but does this have anything to do with your recent breakup?" I asked, I just had this weird suspicion.

" No.." she answered, her eyes wandering around the room.

" Michelle, it's ok. I want you to know that you can tell me anything when you are ready, ok?"

" Ok, Mr. Guidance Counseler." She had a sarcastic smirk across her face.

" Yep, your definately ok now." She snuggled back into me chest and fell asleep, I carried her bridal style into her bedroom and put her in bed. I did remove her dangerous looking shoes before doing so though. I wanted her to be able to walk tomorrow.

I excited her room and closed the door behind me.

" What was that about?" Ryan asked me.

" I don't know, she won't tell me." I said, hoping eventually I will find out.


	4. MORE Nightmares and Friends

**Michelle POV:**

We were waiting at the restraunt for our table, and also for my best friend.

" OH MY GOD VANS!" I said, running after my best friend, who had just arrived at Atlantis. Her name served a double purpose 1: it was short for Vannessa 2: All through 8th grade the only brand of shoes she wore were Vans, she owned 30 pairs 20 of them happening to be custom. I love my little Freak! She turned to my direction and ran after me.

"RED!" She said pulling me into the biggest hug ever. Ahh, my 8th grade nick name. Given for a much worse reason than hers. Hopefully no one will ask.

" Red?" Justin turned to me.

" Haha, yeah this is a funny one. Got time?" Vans replied.

" No no, it's ok it is just a stupid story." I said, desperately trying to stop Vanessa from telling her favorite story, ever.

" Actually I think I want to hear this one." Justin said.

" We have plenty of time." Ryan added. We went and sat down at the table and I held my breath.

" Ok." she started. Shit." It was 8th grade, and well we were all pretty immature, physically and mentaly. Anyways I was talking to Michelle at our lockers and I noticed that she had started her period. She was the first in the grade, not to mention that she was wearing white pants that day and it was completely noticable. So I told her to look down and she ran crying to the school nurse screaming 'I need a hospital! I need a hospital!' "

Ryan and Justin were already laughing so hard that everyone was turning and looking at our table.

" Shut up. I WAS SCARED!" I said to them, they ignored me.

" Oh that's not even the best part. What I found out later is that she ran into the nurse's office and told her she was dying. The nurse continued to explain that it was a 'normal part of nature' blah blah blah. Now she was embarassed, but she knew she couldn't call her mom to bring her pants because she was at work. So her solution was to while everyone was in class, break into their lockers and steal their red sharpies or markers. She used them to attempt to color in the rest of her pants red. But once everyone got out of class they saw her and laughed. She was forever know as Red all the way until she started being homeschooled because of her career." By the end of the story Vans had joined in on their laughter and her whole tiny frame was shaking and her black curls were bouncing.

" Stop laughing!" I said, starting to laugh also.

" Sorry sweety, that must have been terrible for you!" Justin said, trying to hold back laughter.

" It was." I said pouting crossing my arms across my chest.

" I have a story similar to that about Justin here." Ryan said, I turned to Justin raising an eye brow.

" I don't think they want to hear it Ryan." Justin said, acting like I was a couple minutes ago.

" No, I think we do, right Vans?" I turned to Vanessa.

" Right." I saw Justin take a deep breath, and give Ryan a death glare.

" It was me and Justin's first day of freshman year and we got to go to our first pep rally with REAL CHEERLEADERS! We both excited to say the least. But apparently Justin here was more into the cheer than I realized this when the cheerleaders went into the stands and pulled Justin onto the basketball court. But when he got down there and we all got a look at him we noticed he had a boner. So the whole school started laughing at him INCLUDING the cheerleaders. He just stood there staring his eyes the size of dinner plates."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

And Justin's to be embarrassed.

" Hey, that is so not funny." Justin said.

" Actually, it is." I said turning and staring at him in the eyes, apparently we kept eye contact for longer than I thought.

" Wait, hold it. Are they like a thing?" Vans asked Ryan.

Me and Justin had a quick silent conversation with eachother then he answered.

" Yes, Michelle is my girlfriend."

" Finally someone decent!" Vanessa exclaimed and hugged me tight.

" Dude you work fast." Ryan said and him and Justin did some sort of handshake.

" Michelle I have to go to the bathroom, will you come with me?" Vanessa asked, I knew she wanted to talk.

" Be right back." I said to Justin, then kissed him on the cheek as I was climbing out of the booth.

" Red, I am so happy for you. He seems so sweet AND he is shmexiii! But are you sure you are ready so soon after John?" She asked me, she was the best best friend ever.

" Yes, I am ready to move on. I know the _incident_ was terrible, but now I just want to forget and move on."

" I am proud of you." She said and hugged me.

We then spent another five minutes gushing about how Ryan was so perfect for her and how he was TOTALLY sending her flirty smiles.

When we emerged from the bathroom I saw that we had new additions to the table.

By the time dinner was over I seemed to have figured out everyone of them.

Caitlin: Amazingly sweet, and hilariously funny. She will fit in perfectly with me and Vans.

Christian: A younger version of Justin, so adorable!

Chaz: A perv, but funny and still cool. Don't ask me how that is possible.

Overall, they were all awesome in their own way.

Once we got back to the room, the girls decided to go get their beauty sleep while all the boys decided to play Chaz's X-Box he brought.

I showered, changed into my pj's and all that good stuff and climbed into bed with Vans. Caitlin was already asleep and snoring. Her snore was so cute.

" Night Slut." I said as I got settled into bed.

" Night Whore." Vanessa said back to me and we both fell asleep.

I hoped to have happy dreams tonight. I didn't want to make a show or to wake people up.

**Vanessa POV: **

MMMmmm Ryan right there, yeah tha...

" AHHHH no no no no NOOO!"

MICHELLLE!

" Wake up, you're dreaming, it is all ok." I said shaking her. She didn't wake up, She just kept thrashing and crying. I have never not been able to wake her up before.

" Vannessa, is she ok?" Caitlin said, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

" A.." Before I could finish I was cut off.

" Help HELP **JUSTIN!**" She screamed his name, I moved at the speed of lightning.

" Stay with her" I screamed over my shoulder as I ran out into the living room looking for Justin. I found him still playing X-Box.

" Justin, Michelle" I said and pulled his arm into our room.

**Justin POV: **

Those two words were the worst thing I had ever heard.

What had happened, Was she hurt?

I continued to think of scenarios as I ran to her room.

I found Caitlin holding her and trying to comfort her.

" JUSTIN!" She was yelling my name in desperation. I ran over to her and held her.

" I am here sweety, I am here." I said, rocking here awake like I did last night. Both Caitlin and Vanessa left the room to give us space.

When she woke up she was breathing heavily looking around the room until she noticed me and held me gripping onto my shirt crying.

" shhh, it's ok. You are safe here." I said to her.

" I, I am sorry you had to see this." She said whiping her eyes.

" It's ok." I said.

" You were right last night." She said into my chest.

" About what?"

" My nightmare was about my ex. I think you should know what happened."

**Uh-Oh! Cliffy! Hehehe you know you love them! Review and maybe, just maybe I can get the chapter up soon! I already have may chapters written after this one . Don't you love me :) Yeah I know you do!**

**xoxo**

**-Nicole**

**P.S going to a Justin Bieber concert tomorrow I am SOO EXCITED! Have any of you been to one?**


	5. John

**Justin POV:**

I just sat there still holding her. I was ready to listen.

" His name was John, he was my first love and we were both really happy. But about three months into the relationship he started to become abusive. He would hit me for no reason, except for what he made up in his mind. I know I should have left him, but he told me that I was nothing, and ugly, and that no one would ever love me but him. After enough time I believed him, so I stayed. I showed up to shoots with bruises and people started to ask questions. But I was still willing to stay, until one night. He showed up at my house drunk and my mom wasn't home. He started to try and have sex with me but I pushed him away. He got angry and beat me and held me down and was going to rape and eventually kill me but, of course, Vanessa walked in and saw him. He turned to attack her so I broke a vase over his head and knocked him out. If it weren't for Vanessa, I would be dead." She started crying again. I just held her tighter and let her cry.

That sick son of a bitch.

" I...I..I.. Feel so dirty Justin, I can still feel his touch on me." She cried.

" He can never hurt you again, I won't let anything like that happen."

" I want to be whole for you." She said looking up at me, her face red and puffy.

" You are whole, you are the most whole person I have met."

" J-J-Justin w-will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

" Of course." I said and I cuddled into the bed with her in my arms. I knew it was now my job to beat away her demons, and anything else that was trying to hurt her.

I woke up in the morning not knowing where I was. But when I noticed Michelle in my arms last night started to come back to me.

Then I noticed something else.

Two Words

Morning Wood.

Great, this is exactly what she needs after what she has been through.

I was moving to get out of bed when.

" Hi Justin." She said, rolling over to face me.

" Oh, Well hello there other Justin." She said smiling as she noticed.

" I'm so sorry, I will leave now." I said. Trying to climb out of bed. she wrapped her arms around me keeping me there.

" Why are you apoligizing? Just think of naked grannys." She said.

" Why would I want, oh there we go. Thats a good trick." I wish I knew that one before.

" Wrinkley boobies are a proven turnoff." She smiled at me, this girl was perfect in everyway.

Then the moment ruiners came in. With cameras

Flash

Flash

Flash.

" what are your thoughts on the half naked girl in your bed?" Chaz said, holding a fake microphone in his hand.

" Justin Justin, how did you manage to get her into bed so quickly?" Ryan added. Then Caitlin ran in pulling Christian by the arm.

" Christian, this is what you DONT do until you are married. Because..." Caitlin asked him, this was getting more embarrassing by the minute.

" Because if I ever touch a girl she will get pregnant." Christian answered like he had said it a million times.

" Good, now lets go get some oatmeal." She said and pulled him back out of the room. Christian was rolling his eyes and mumbling something like ' she thinks i'm three.'

Am I sure i'm not dreaming? When Michelle spoke I knew I wasn't

" We didn't do anything you jag offs!"

" Guys, just leave." I said, rubbing my head.

" Ok." chaz said then walked closer to me and whispered in my ear. " I am giving you this because I am your friend." He said and handed me a condom then him and Ryan walked out laughing.

" What did you two do?" I heard what sounded like Vanessa ask.

" Nothing." Ryan said, I could imagion him and Chaz hiding their cameras behind their backs.

" It doesn't look like nothing Ryan."

" Well it.."

CRASH BANG!

" Get off me!" I heard Ryan yelling.

"Hey!" Added Chaz.

" Bring those back!" I heard both of them yell. But it was muffled by the slamming of the door and Vanessa's heavy breathing. She was holding both of their cameras.

" You really owe me this time." She said as she brought the cameras to Michelle.

" I really do." Michelle said smiling. " Can you give us a minute sweety?" She asked Vanessa.

" Sure." When she exited the room Michelle turned to me.

" Are you sure we are ready?"

" For what?"

" You know that our relationship will be on the cover of every magazine, on every show. People will be judging us, and dating a girl like me can't exactly be good for your flawless reputation. Trust me it is impossible to find any dirt on you." She added the last part trying to lighten the mood.

" So let them judge! I want to be with you and I don't care about the consequences." I said.

" I feel the same, but sometimes I think that our realationshop isn't the best choice for your career."

" Don't you EVER feel that way, I can't believe that this is only the third day I have known you because I already feel so commited to you. Infact I was the first second I saw you." I answered her.

She silenced me with a kiss. She rolled me onto my back and straddled me holding my face inbetween her hands. Another perfect moment to add to my list. This kiss was so full of devotion and love that it took my breath away.

At this point I knew what I had to do inorder for her to know how much I really cared about her.

**Michelle POV:**

" Justin, are you sure that you want to do this? I really don't care, I know how much you care about me. But after this there is no turning back."

" Yes, I am positive. Unless of course you dont want to?" He asked.

" Let's get it on!" I said and we grabbed hands getting ready to face the universe together.

Ok, more like the paparazzi.

The plan worked exactly as Justin said it would. We walked out into a buisy, outdoor mall holding hands only to be caught in camera by about 60 different paparazzi after about 0.265 seconds.

" I have never had paparazzi come after me before, how do you live with it?" I whispered into Justin's ear.

" You get used to it eventually." He shrugged.

" Tonight, you meet my mom." He added, there was no arguing with his tone.

" If that is what you want to do." I said.

" I would rather she meet you before she sees us on tv or on magazines."

" Yeah, we should probably call my mom tomorrow." I said, suddenly scared. I haden't even thought about what my family would think.

We spent the next couple hours just walking around and talking while we were being chased by the paparazzi. When we got back into the room, we turned off the X-Box ( Which all the boys were playing.) Caitlin and Vans were occupied by painting their toes in the kitchen and gossiping.

Then we turned on TMZ.

" The final stage of the test." Justin told me and sure enough.

" So we caught Justin Bieber with a mystery woman today." Said the surfer dude.

Then they showed Justin's twitter page and the newest tweet read.

" Hanging out with the most beautiful woman in the world." They read it in a baby voice and I laughed.

" They always do that!" Justin said. Obviously not happy about it.

" Her name is Michelle Frued, she is a model for Victorias Secret. Also her mom is the editor of Seventeen." Added the brunette chick with glasses. It was sad I watch this show everyday and I never learned any of their names!

" Dude, that is so unfair a VICTORIA'S SECRET model. How did he get her?" Surfer asked.

" The boy has skills." someone else added, then Justin turned off the tv.

" SUCESS!" He yelled, punching his fists in the air.

Everyone faked enthusiasm them went back to what they were doing.

" And in about 20 seconds scooter will call." He added looking at his watch.

" How could you..." I was cut off by Justin saying twenty, then sure enough.

" RING RING RING!."

" Dude!" I said as he picked up the phone. I stood next to him so I could hear.

" Justin, who is this girl I keep hearing about?"

" You know that interviewer? Well thats her! Yeah we are kind of an item now." Justin said casually, like that was normal. Our relationship was moving pretty fast wasn't it. But it felt just right to both of us so I guess that is all that matters.

" Well, what are we going to do. Listen come over tonight and bring her. We can discuss your options on what step to take next. I really wish you would have called me before you went out today."

" I know, I have been through this before. We will head right over." Justin said than hang up.

" Ready to face the bulls?" He asked.

" Ready as I will ever be. Do I look like a whore?" I asked turning, I didn't want to make a bad impression.

" You look beautiful."

" Awww!" Caitlin and Vans called from the table.

" Dude, your going soft on us." Chaz said.

" It's how you play the game boys." Justin joked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room.


	6. Meet the Parents

**This chapter gets M in the end, I didn't plan on this when I was origionally planning the story. The characters just got the better of me. Trust me I tried navigating them away from it multipul times but it just didn't feel right. I will outline the part where it gets naughty incase you would like to skip over it.**

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

Chapter 6  
**Justin POV:**

Knock Knock Knock

Me and Michelle were wating at Scooter's door.

" Hey buddy." Scooter said as he answered the door.

" Hello, Michelle right?" He said as he shook her hand.

" Yeah, Michelle." She said smiling.

" Well come inside, your mom and Usher are in here."

I know I am in deep shit if Usher showed up.

" Hi mom. Hey Usher. This is Michelle." I said interducing them. I could tell that Michelle was nervous, but that is only because I have been studying her ever since the second we met.

" It's great to meet you." she said shaking their hands.

Awkward silence

" OK, lets get to buisness now." Thank you Scooter.

" Since you two have been seen there is really no denying the realtionship." Said Usher.

" And it would be bad for both of your images to have a 'breakup' this early on." Added Scooter. My mom Just sat there looking at Michelle and how our hands were connected. I think she liked what she saw because she said.

" Let's do an interview. Show the world them as a couple and face all the rumors head on."

" That seems like the best option at this point." Usher said.

" Is that what you both want to do?" My mom asked us.

Me and Michelle had a silent conversation.

" Yes." We both said at once.

" Ok, I will call around to see who will have you on." scooter said and exited the room, cell phone already on his ear.

" I think we should asses the damage." Usher said, pulling his laptop onto his lap. We all gathered around it.

" First twitter." I said. We went on and typed in my user name, we weren't happy with what we found.

bieberfever23094: I can't believe you justinbieber going out with some whore.

Somelikeithot: Wow have you seen Justinbiebers new prostitute? Twitpic0adsjnfbj sdldx. We clicked the link.

"UUUUUUuu" Michelle inhalled air, holding her hand up to her mouth.

Usher just looked at the picture.

My mom looked at Michelle.

" Thats not me! I promise you all I would NEVER do that." Said Michelle at the picture of the naked woman on the screen.

" How do we prove it to the press?" My mom asked.

Michelle hit her forehead.

" Birthmark!" She said. We all stared at her.

" See. It is in all my shoots, they can't deny it." She said pulling up her shirt reveling a mole above her right hip.

" cute." I said, looking uo into her eyes. She blushed.

" Hey, adults in room." Said my mom. But she was smiling.

" Pattie, I need you in here." Said Scooter. She got up and went in with him.

" Ok, so that will get us out of alot of things." Usher said, skipping through all the porn rumors.

" So basically, the whole female population thinks i'm a whore. And wants me dead." Michelle said.

" Not all of them, only about three million." I said. She put her head on my shoulder.

" This is just great."

" Here is one, were you approached by playboy?" Usher asked.

" I am only sixteen! That is beyond illeagal." She said.

" Wait, how are you in victoria's secret then?" I asked.

" They don't really show anything in that magazine. It is entirely leagal." Usher answered.

" Abusive realationship?" Usher asked.

" True." She said unhappily.

" They are going to ask you questions about it." Usher said, almost fatherly.

" I know, and I will answer. Hopfully my openness can help other girls who are in the situation I was in." She said, holding onto me tighter.

" That is very noble of you." Said my mom coming back into the room. She went and gave Michelle a hug. And at that point I knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Three days later...**

**Michelle POV:**

After me and Justin had a conversation with my mom, who said she was fine with our relationship as long as I still got my story. Me and Justin were settling in to play a game of truth or dare with the rest of the group.

" Michelle, truth or dare?" Asked Vanessa.

" dare." I answered.

" I dare you to do the single ladys dance, only using a dishtowel, a thong, two socks, and a pair of justin's pants to cover yourself."

" Ok." I said, gathering all the allowed supplys and going to change. I was able to cover everything that was essential. But I still looked really funny.

When I walked into the room Chaz cat whistled and everyone else laughed.

" All the single ladys, all the single ladys." The song went on and I did the best i could, having forgotten alot of the moves. When it was over everyone cheered. I turned to Chaz.

" Truth or Dare?"

" Dare!"

Hahaha, ok time to be cruel.

" I dare you to run into the hotel loby, wearing only a pair of womens underware and kiss the guy at the front desk on the cheek."

" NO WAY." He said.

" what, are you chicken?" I asked, everyone added clucking noises.

" I hate you." He said, while Caitlin went and grabbed him a pair of pink lacy underware, which luckily wasn't a thong.

" You are really lucky these are stretchy." He said as he walked out of the bathroom having already changed.

This was hilarious.

He had to walk all the way up to the counter, with at least 50 people staring at him. Not to mention the millions that will see it on christian's youtube channel. And kiss the guy at the front desk on the cheek. But when he did the guy punched him and threatened to call the police. We all ran to the room laughing. Chaz and Ryan exchanged a look at eachother and then Chaz said.

" You know, Me, Ryan and Christian are going to go hang out somewhere."

" Me and Vanessa are going to the club." Caitlin added

Well this was suspicious.

" Justin, do you want to just hang out here?" I asked.

" Sounds good to me." He said, but his eyes looked confused.

" Ok, BYE!" Caitlin yelled and they all ran out the door. Leaving us here confused.

" What was that about?" He asked as I went to go raid the pantry. What I found was the answer to his question. I found the most beautiful lingerie I had ever seen and a note.

_Red,_

_Come on girl, let loose just this once! Have some fun with the man you love ( you know you do.) remember the dance routine from your birthday? I would try that ;) Everything is all set up in our bed room. We won't be back till tomorrow morning._

_Lots of Love,_

_Vanessa._

So there is something going on.

" I think I found out." I said, and walked up to him holding the lingerie in one hand and the note in the other. Read the note.

" Huh, so they were planning something. Wheres my note?" He said and picked up the remote to the tv. Sure enough there it was.

Our friends sure knew us well. They knew exactly where we would be.

It read

_GET SOME!_

_- Ryan and Chaz_

There was a condom attached to the note.

" Ok, Lets do this." I said.

" You don't have to." Justin said.

" No, I want to." I said walking into the bathroom to go get changed.

**Justin POV:**

They planned this whole thing, and Michelle was going along with it. I really was lucky wasn't I.

Now what do I do?

I really am not experienced in this certain area. I guess I will just try my best to look like I know what I am doing. Then I saw Michelle walk out of the bathroom. Smiling and walking towards me.

The lingerie was an ivory colored dress that and her skin look like silk.

She went and sat down on my lap, I kissed her neck and said.

"You look beautiful." I continued to kiss the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, she moaned.

" I want to show you something." She said and dragged me into her room. When I walked in there I saw a pole. She sat me down on the bed facing it.

" Last year for my birthday, Vanessa got me a gag gift of pole dancing lessons, which she guilted me into taking. I will show you if you promise not to laugh." she said

" I promise I wont laugh." I said, really wanting to see this.

" Ok." She said and wrapped one leg around the pole and started to spin. She then flipped upside down on the top and slowly slip down.

Oh sweet Jesus.

**Mature starting here.**

She then walked over to me and sat in my lap, her legs straddling me. She proceeded to move her hips in a circular motion against mine. We both moaned in unison.

" I need you Justin." She whispered into my ear, and that was it.

In one swift motion I put her down on the bed and got ontop of her. When I did I felt the heat radiating from her... well lady region.

" Shit, your so hot." I said.

" It's Bieber Fever." She replied with a smile.

" Huh, I never knew that was so dirty." I said.

" I didn't either until now."

I moved my lips to hers and she licked my bottom lip begging for entrace. I agreed happily. I slowly started to slide my hand up her shirt.

" JUSTIN." She yelled, surprised.

" It's ok, I won't hurt you." I said and continued, our lips re-connecting. I got to her bra and slipped my hands over it.

" STOP IT!" She said, pushing me off her. I just stood back surprised, She rolled into a ball and started sobbing.

I stood there having no clue what to do.

" It's ok Justin, come back." I listened to her and wrapped my arms around her rocking her. How did we go from making out to this?

" I-I- got scared. I-I-I started to remember John, I thought you were him for a second and pushed you away. The memorys were flooding my mind." she said.

" It is ok, we don't have to do anything. I will just uh, need a minute to calm down." I said, looking at the situation in my pants.

" No, I am not going to let this experience ruin my life. I just want to be normal again!" She yelled burying her face in my chest.

" We are going to do this." She mumbled.

" I don't want to be pushing you." I said.

" How about this, you keep going about as normal. When I get scared I will tell you and you can try to talk me through it. If it gets too unbarable we can stop." She said to me.

" Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

" Absolutely." She sounded positive, so I resumed my position ontop of her. I kissed her neck and along her colar bone. I then looked up at her with my mouth still attached to her skin.

" Thats ok Justin." she said, so I continued lower kissing the large amount of clevage her outfit made. She seemed ok so I slipped my hand back up her shirt as I continued kissing her all over. I looked up at her, she seemed ok. So I continued. I reached around between her and the bed and unhooked her bra. I looked into her eyes, still ok. I took her bra and dress off in one motion. Leaving her there in just her underware. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me like a deer in the headlights.

" Do you want to stop?" I asked.

" No." She said. " Wow, this is embarrassing but. I am just self consious." She said blushing.

How could the most beautiful woman ever be self consious.

" Michelle." I said, grabbing her face between my hands. " YOU, are beautiful and perfect in every way possible." I lightly kissed her lips and she slowly uncrossed her arms.

I would never admit this to her but, these were the first boobs I had ever seen. I mean, yeah I had seen them briefely on tv, but I didn't really count that.

I wasn't like Ryan and Chaz, I wanted to wait until it was someone I loved. And I knew that Michelle was her. I just sat there and admired her for a minute, she stared at me while I did so. She took her hands and removed my shirt. Then lightly traced patterns on my stomach. I let my head roll back in pleasure. Then I went and slowly ran my hands up her stomach onto her breasts.

" Justin." She moaned. God that was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

She wrapped her legs around my waist. Only the fabric of her underware and my pants separating us. I pressed against her and her eyes got wide and she gripped she shoulders.

" Justin." she said, it was a mixture of pleasure and wanting to talk to me.

" Are you ok?" I asked. " Does, does this feel ok?" I asked as I continued pressing against her.

" Oh god YES!" She cried out. " But, I-I don't want to go ALL the way tonight.

" I feel the same way."

" I am just not ready for that yet. But please continue what you are doing." She said.

" Oh one more thing." She continued and rolled me over and undid my pants pulling them down, unknowingly reliving alot of uncomfortable pressure.

" Now we are even." She said and I laughed. Then continued running my hands all over my body. Studying her, what she liked the most. She especially liked it when I started to suck on her breast, leaving a hickey low enough so that no one would see it. Well at least I hope no one would be seeing her boob.

**Michelle POV: **

His touch was so gentle and loving, it was honestly the best experience I had ever had in my life. Also his body was like my favorite play ground. I just wanted to touch, to kiss, every part of him.

I rolled him over so I was ontop again. I kissed down his chest and followed the line of hair that was leading under his belly button into his pants.

But once I got to the elastic of his boxers I moved over and kissed his tattoo on his hip. His eyes were closed in pleasure. I then went and started to kiss him on his lips, he rolled us over so we were both on our sides and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body flush against his.

This was heaven, I don't care what my priest said. He was obviously wrong. He pulled away and we both layed there and fell asleep.

**Mature over but same with the chapter so I don't know if this was even neccasary...**


	7. Red Bull

**It is really funny how I get so many reviews once I add sexual content PERVERTS! ;) it's ok I still love you! Here is the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

**Justin POV:**

I woke up to find a beautiful half naked woman in bed with me.

The memorys of last night flooded into my mind. I was happy we didn't do IT, I don't want our relationship to move too fast. Even though to most people we were moving really fast already. And she thought the same thing. But I was also very happy with what we did do.

I saw that she was still fast asleep so I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for milk. I grabbed it out and took a swig from the carton.

" So, hows the morning after?" I heard Chaz ask, I turned around to see him, Ryan and Christian looking at me. I looked down to see I was just in my boxers, Oh well.

" Leave him alone. What happened last night is none of your buisness." I heard Caitlin say and I saw her and Vanessa walking in from the pool. Vanessa went straight to Ryan and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Ryan must have made a move last night. Because Michelle mentioned to me that Vanessa was really old fashioned in the way that she wouldn't ask a guy out. She made him come to her, which was respectable.

" YAWN!" Michelle said walking out of the room rubbing her eyes. She was wearing one of my shirts that went down mid thigh on her.

" Oh, honey are you ok? Do you need an advil?" Vanessa said running up and hugging Michelle. Michelle just stood there rolling her eyes.

" Before this gets any worse, I just want to say that we DIDN'T do it. Now please go on with your lives." She said and walked over to me.

" Hey, sweety." I said as she hung on me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ

My cell phone was vibriting in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it was Scooter.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Hey, you and Michelle get ready to get on a plane to L.A for the day. The Ellen show wants you on. It was perfect they had a cancellation so they could shoot the show today." He said.

" Uh, ok ok I will. What time are we boarding the plane?"

" At 2, I would get moving if I were you. We want to be leaving the hotel by 1." I looked at the clock, it was 11:30. So we do need to get moving, seeing as I know Michelle would be freaking out since she wants to make a good impression.

" Ok, I will see you in the loby at 1." I said and we both hung up.

" We're WHAT!" Michelle said, see I told you she would freak out.

She ran into the bedroom to get ready, grabbing Caitlin and Vanessa on the way.

" Girls." Christian said.

" You got that right." I said then went to my room to throw on a black T-shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, and some purple shoes. Right when I was done getting dressed I heard three screams coming from the room all the girls were in. I ran in bumping into Ryan, Chaz and Christian heading the same way.

When we got in there we saw all three of them standing on the bed holding onto eachother.

" What happened, who is in here, who got hurt?" I said looking around for a guy with a knife.

" That turnachula is trying to kill us!" Michelle said, pointing at the ground infront of me. I looked down to see a tiny little spider at my feet.

" Really, all that for a spider." I said, leaning down to kill it.

" Be careful!" Vanessa said. All the other guys were standing in the doorway laughing.

" Justin help me out." Michelle said hopping down into my arms. I felt everyone evacuate the room, I saw that she had put makeup on and her hair was straightened. She looked really beautiful, even though I liked her more natural.

" Anything." I said, looking into her eyes.

" I have no idea what to wear, I figured you could help me. I want to look pretty and sweet, you know good enough for you." She said.

" You are too good for me." I said, she looked down and blushed. I went into her closet and picked out a white, lacy sundress that looked really feminine and the brown wedge heels from our first date.

" You know, that is exactly what I was thinking." She said and took it from me. I was about to leave so she could change but she asked.

" So, what do you think she is going to ask us?" As she had her back turned to me and was slipping off my shirt. I just stayed there and watched her change.

" Well, the first question would be how we met." I said as she slipped on her dress and turned and faced me.

" Also, I would be prepared for there to be screaming fans wherever we go, they know where we are by now." I added.

" Is it weird that I actually want to meet your fans. I mean they are just such a big part of your life." She said to me as she finished putting on her shoes.

" I am excited for you to meet them too." I said as I walked up to her, even in her shoes she was smaller than me. She was so petite. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we shared a passionate kiss.

" We should leave now." She whispered against my lips.

" Your right." I said and she grabbed her purse and me and her took off.

" Good luck." Vanessa said as we were walking off. She was sitting on Ryan's lap.

" Don't screw up." Chaz said not even looking away from the TV.

" F you Chaz." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

" Anytime." He said as we closed the door behind us.

**Michelle POV:**

" Hi Pattie." I said giving her a hug, she was really sweet.

" Hey Michelle." Scooter said also giving me a hug. It was like a big hug fest with every member of Justin's crew while we were getting into the car.

The energy they were all giving off was helping me feel more calm. Even though I was still freaking out. I don't want the whole world to think that I am a whore.

We all just talked and joked around, and me and Justin had a red bull chugging contest. Which was proven to be just as bad of an idea as I said it would be.

I got really giggly and blonde acting ( like I normaly do when I get hyper.) Even though I supposedly am really funny when I have red bull. Problem is I can barely ever remember what happened.

And Justin just got all crazy and hilarious. He was tweeting random Chuck Norris jokes, and I decided it was time for me to make a twitter. Which Justin Immediately tweeted and I gained 50,000 followers that second. Talk about wow!

My first tweet was Red Bull induced

" I like big BUTTS and I can not lie! TEEE-HEEE!"

Yeah, this is EXACTLY what happens. Then the tweet was sent to Justin's phone which made him stick his butt out and ask if it was big enough for me. The whole time Justin's crew just laughed and ignored us like this was normal behavior. Well... knowing Justin it probably was.

The we got to the airport and there were hundreds of screaming fans there. But I was surprised when they were screaming MY name along with Justin's. And they weren't calling me a whore either they were actually saying nice things.

" I thought they hated me." I whispered to Justin.

" Well, I guess they changed their mind. Women tend to do that." He said.

" It's a woman's progative to change her mind." I said back, that is what my momma always told me.

MOMMA!

" OMG! Since we are going to be in LA we should see my mom." I said.

" I would be happy to meet her, she has raised a wonderful daughter." Justin said, then we went through security and boarded the plane.

" Justin, I am terribly afraid of flying." I said, holding onto his arm

" Here, switch with me and take the window. It is somehow less scary." He said and I obliged. He was right I felt alot safer.

" Michelle, Michelle sweety we need to get off now."

I woke up to Justin looking down at me. I had fallen asleep with my head on his chest.

" Wow, you are the only person I know that can fall asleep after three Red Bulls." he said laughing.

" THREE! I didn't even know. See I told you I black out!." I said as we stood up and started to walk out of the plane.

" You act like a drunk playboy bunny when you are hyper." He said.

" Thank you for that, I would defend myself if I actually remembered what happened." I said rubbing my head.

" Well, you have a twitter now."

" Really, what is my username?"

" Michellegurl" He said.

" Huh, well that isn't that bad." I said and he wrapped his arm around my waist and we climbed into the limbo for the ride to Ellen.

" So, just say the truth. Justin you know how to advert questions. And Michelle if you get stuck Just squeeze Justin's hand and he can take over." Scooter said.

" Ok, sounds good for me. I just don't want to come off as stupid." I said, telling him my worries.

" There is no way someone could think you were stupid, unless they saw you on Red Bull." Ryan Good said in his weird accent.

" Oh god, what did I say this time?" I said, I always had my blonde moments. But I knew that they were their worst when I was on energy drinks.

" You asked what year the war of 1812 took place." Pattie answered, fighting back laughter.

" Yep, sounds about right. I do stuff like that all the time." I said.

" You also asked me if there were Polar Bears in Canadia. I think you ment Canada." Justin said. Laughing.

The ride consisted of everyone telling me the stupid stuff that happened when me and Justin were on Red Bull. Then we got to Ellen and they hooked us up to our microphones and Justin and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out.

The crowd went WILD!

Well here goes nothing...


	8. Superstar

**For the sake of my story, let's pretend that Taylor Swift hasn't written the song Superstar. Also pretend that it has piano in it. But I do suggest you listen to it, it is one of my favorite songs.**

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

**Justin POV:**

We walk onto the stage and me and Michelle give Ellen a hug then sit down in our seats.

" Thank you for making it here on such short notice Justin." Ellen said.

" And you too, Michelle is it?" Ellen asked.

" Last time I checked." Michelle said and everyone laughed. I think they liked her.

" So, how did you two meet?" Ellen asked.

" She was sent to do an interview with me and we kind of just clicked. It also helped that she was so beautiful." I said. Michelle blushed.

" Aw, look at the happy couple. So Michelle, what was your first impression of Bieber?"

" I thought he was really sweet and charming." Michelle said.

" Did he make the moves on you? What does the Biebes do when he wants to get the girl?"

" Oh, he definately put some moves on me. The boy is smooth I can tell you that." She said, winking at me.

" So we all know Justin's story. Michelle, what is yours? How did you get started in the modeling buisness?"

" Well, when I was thirteen I decided I wanted to model. And since my mom was the editor of a major magazine it was pretty easy to get started. And when I was fifteen I was approached by Victoria's Secret. " Michelle said, I was mesmorized by the way her lips formed around the words.

" So the rumors about you being a Victoria's secret model are true?" Ellen said.

" yes."

" Good, because if you said no we had proof." When she said that a incredibly sexy picture of Michelle showed up on the screen. She was wearing lacy panties and no shirt but her arms crossed over her chest. The audience whooped and hollered and a few guys even cat whistled.

That made me alittle jealous, but she had to put up with girls fighting over me so I can be cool about it too.

" Yeah, thats me." Michelle said. " How did you find that pic anyways, they cut it from the magazine."

" Oh, we have our ways." Ellen said and winked at the audience.

" So, is Justin a good kisser?" Ellen asked.

" I don't kiss and tell." Michelle said, zipping her lips.

" Respectable, now will you tell us about your relationship before Justin?"

I squeezed her hand, showing her I was there for her. I knew this question would be hard for her.

" Well, the relationship took a bad turn and he got violent. There isn't much more to say." Michelle said, playing it off as nothing.

" You go girl, I am very proud that you can be so confident after getting out of a abusive relationship."

" Well, alot of it is because of Justin." She said, looking over at me and smiling.

The audience Awwed, but there were those guys again.

" Michelle, show us your jugs!" They yelled after everyone shut up.

" Well ok." she said and stood up and started to move her straps off her shoulders. Then laughed and shook her head.

" Sorry boys, those are Justin's." She said and sat down again. All the female members of the audience laughed, all the males boo'd

" So Justin, have you seen your property yet?" Ellen asked sugestively.

If my fans only knew...

" A gentleman will never tell." I said, going along with her " don't kiss and tell' comment from earlier.

" Well, it was wonderful having you on today. Next up is Tom Cruise talking about his new movie!" Ellen said, and it was me and Michelles cue that we could leave.

" Well, that went well." I said to Michelle as we walked around LA shopping and eating Pinkberry. Kenny was just behind us. But pretending he wasn't here, he knew that I wished I could be with Michelle alone.

" I think it did, did i screw up?" she asked me.

" You were perfect." I said and wen't to kiss her, our lips touched for merely a second and then..

" Wooo, get some Bieber!" I turned to see a paprazzi with a camera.

Michelle giggled against my lips and moved away.

" Way to ruin the moment dude!" I said, messing with him. Might as well look at the glass half full.

" What are you from?" Michelle asked as we continued walking with the man behind the camera.

" TMZ" The guy answered.

" In that case, Harvey, stop making fun of Justin! I watch your show, don't make me go down there." Michelle said into the camera.

" So, how are you liking dating a underwear model? Do you mind having all the other guys looking at your girl?" he asked me.

" Well, it is what she likes to do. And she has to see me with alot of video girls so, it is pretty equal." I said.

" Not to mention the boy flirts with anything that moves." Michelle said rolling her eyes and smiling.

" Hey! Have I done that since I have been dating you?" I asked her.

" No, only because you know I would beat you up." She said.

" Oh, bring it on!" I said, holding my fists up.

" Nah, I will attack when you aren't expecting it." She said, making her planning face. By that time I had forgotten the Paparazzi dude was there.

" Oh look Brad Pit!" I said and pointed in the other direction. And he was GONE!

" Nice, that is something I would do." She said.

" Here we are." I said, we were outside the Seventeen magazine building. We were going here to meet Michelle's mom.

When we walked in everyone greeted Michelle with a smile. Then some guy came up and hugged her, what the hell?

" Oh MY GOD! Girlfriend it has been for-ev-er. I see you got yourself some man candy." The obviously gay guy said looking at me. Ok, no need to be jealous anymore.

" Justin, this is Jacob. Jacob this is Justin." She said interducing us.

" Nice to meet you bro." I said shaking hands with him.

" You two have caused alot of cauos in this building. Your mom has gotten so many phone calls!"

" Oh, where is my mom anyways?" Michelle asked looking around.

" She is in her office." Jacob said and we took off.

I saw a woman that looked Just like Michelle, only older.

She was about the same height as Michelle ( 5 foot) with short blonde hair and eyes that looked like liquid gold.

" HONEY!" Her mom said and gave her a big hug.

" Momma!" Michelle yelled and hugged her back.

" Hello Justin, it is wonderful to meet you. My name is Aaron." Michelle's mom said and shook my hand.

"It is great to meet you Aaron."

" Listen, I must be running. I am so sorry this meeting was so short but I have a bratty model to deal with. Michelle, why don't you two go home. I will be there soon." Aaron said over her shoulder.

With that we left.

**Michelle POV:**

Me and Justin went off to my house, we had lost Kenny somewhere. Oh well, he can fend for himself. When we walked in I was greated by a white ball of fur jumping into my arms.

" ELLIE!" I said while being licked in the face. Then she jumped down and started jumping up on Justin.

" What is it!" He asked laughing.

" It's a maltese! But she is often mistaken for a cat." I said as I led Justin up the stairs to my room.

I twireled and then sat down on my bed.

" Ahh, where all the magic happens." he said and sat down on her bed with me. I rolled my eyes.

" Justin, I'm a virgin!" I said and lightly pushed his chest.

" Huh, not something I would expect from a beautiful woman like you." He said.

Was he not a virgin? Not that in the end it really matters but. It would be nice to think that we were in the same situation.

" Justin, have you..." I said. He caught on.

" Last night was the closest I have ever gotten." He said looking me in the eyes.

" Good." I responded with a smile and we kissed. Like KISSED his hands were on my hips and I was straddling his legs. Every kiss with him felt like our first. I was more physically attracted to him then anyone else before. Don't get me wrong, I Lov.. I mean really like him.

" Why do you have a piano in your room?" Justin asked, breaking the kiss and looking towards the grand piano in my corner.

" I have been taking lessons since I was six. Didn't I tell you that?" I asked him.

" Can you play for me?"

" No, no no no. I am not good. Well ok, I am good but. YOU are the musician, not me. I get terrible stage fright when I play for people and.." He cut me off from my nervous babbling.

" I am sure you are great." He said and sat me down on the bench. Then went to sit on my bed.

" Well, I did write you a song. But please don't judge my singing skills. Again, I am not the superstar." I said, trusting him.

" You wrote a song for me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

" Yes, now shut up before I loose my nerve." I said and started playing the melody.

**This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face**

And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar

Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall

**Superstar**

You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar

I sang and the song was over. I looked over at him to see him staring, then he came over and hugged me.

" That was beautiful." He said, his face buried in my hair. I blushed.

" You don't have to say that Justin." I said, I knew I had no talent when it came to singing.

" I am not lying, you have a beautiful voice." He said. Pulling back and looking into my eyes.

" Well, then thank you." I said.


	9. Author's Note

**I am no longer updating on this site, instead I will be on here is the link to my story ?sid=226&warning=3 I am extremely sorry for ay inconvienience. I just found it easier to update on that site than this one, also I had trouble keeping up both stories. I really hope you continue to read and review!**

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

**P.S Again, I am REALLY sorry!**


End file.
